


Changes

by Lolie_Mila



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Fluff, Mild Borusara, Other, Powerful Sarada, Sarada ANBU captain, Sarada kicks some ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolie_Mila/pseuds/Lolie_Mila
Summary: Boruto trains with Sasuke for 4 years and they learn how much somethings can change in 4 years.One-shot series





	1. Chapter 1

Boruto and Sasuke calmly walked down to Konoha they decided to go back after 4 years to visit. They reported to the Hokage's office and found Naruto sleeping, using his paperwork as a pillow. They were about to wake him up when the door was hurled open, 4 ANBU members were standing behind the door frame, the one with the cat masked walked in carrying a cold demeanor and slammed their hand down in front of the Hokage, waking the sleeping man up. “Hey, that’s extremely disrespectful, go and apologize!” Boruto shouted at the cat-like figure whilst grabbing their arm, the cat-like figure was unfazed and spoke in a cold voice, “You remain a Genin while I am the Captian of this ANBU squad meaning I rank higher than you, know your place, boy,” Boruto open his mouth to argue, but was cut off by the ANBU member ripping their arm out of his grasp while saying, “Being the Hokage’s son is not a rank,” the ANBU turned and spoke in a low voice to the Hokage who nodded and received a scroll from the cat-mask wearer. The ANBU members left after receiving a death glare from Boruto, Sasuke just stepped back and watched the whole ordeal happen, the cat-like figure seemed very strange, yet familiar Sasuke was having a mental battle when Naruto spoke up, “So you’re back!” he spoke cheerfully as if the whole incident didn’t happen, “Dad, why did let that bastard be rude to you?” Naruto looked up, obviously trying to avoid this conversation instead he just said, “Be careful who you call bastard,” Boruto pouted “But he was out of line!” Sasuke sighed “Have you been paying attention to my training at all? Their chakra was indicating that their female and you’re acting like a kid,” Boruto turned and left, Sasuke turned to Naruto “Boruto was right about one thing she was out of line,” Naruto sighed and looked him in the eye “She has a right to do that, I asked her to wake me up whenever I’m dozing off though I didn’t expect her to wake me up like that, knowing you, you must have recognized her chakra by now,” Naruto looked at him expectantly. “Hn, I’m going to get going,” Sasuke walked out after Boruto. Boruto had returned to his house and now Sasuke was walking towards his own home and walked into a surprise, the ANBU who had awaken Naruto, was standing in his house, “What the hell are you doing here!?” he asked towering the ANBU member who was yet again unfazed, she spoke “I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me and I'm slightly hurt,” she took off her cat mask and eyes identical to his looked up at him. “Welcome home father,” Sarada said glaring with eyes exactly like the ones he had when he was 16, the eyes of a murder.


	2. Part 2 + Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, I'M SO SORRY I RECENTLY STARTED HIGH SCHOOL and Mystic Messenger ruined my sleep thanks to a friend who forced me to play it, but now I really like it (You gotta love Zen and Yoosung, to be honest, I love them all). I also got sidetracked by other animes (Black clover, Attack on titan, Mha, etc) I also dance and iceskating so I was super busy. So I'M SUPER SORRY! I'M AM HERE (I sound like All might). Updates should be more frequent like once a month because I'm trying to make longer chapters. I also have to rewatch all of Naruto-Boruto to remember what happened, so bear with me. My grammar improved to (I hope) so less cringe.

Review: “Welcome home father,” Sarada said glaring with eyes exactly like the ones he had when he was 16, the eyes of a murder.

* * *

 

X-FLASHBACK-X

_“When will you be back?” A 13-year-old Sarada asked, her mouth curving into a frown. Sasuke returned the frown before kneeling down to Sarada’s height,_

_“Very soon, I promise,” Sasuke said smirking slightly at the similarities between mother and daughter._

_“Alright, you promised!” Sarada said smiling, Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he poked his beloved daughter’s forehead while muttering the famous “Till next time”. He turned and left with Boruto and that was the last time he saw his daughter unscarred from the world’s deepest horrors._

X-FLASHBACK END-X

Sarada turned and left for her room, she didn’t show any emotions and confined to anyone anymore, the last time she shed tears was 3 years ago, the memory still haunted her, making its way into her dreams torturing her in her weakest moments, and no one knows what she did. Sarada couldn’t bear to be with her own thoughts so she grabbed her supplies, and jumped out the window to find someone to spar with. She walked down the streets earning terrified looks from the villagers, she hid her left hand in her sleeve as she trudged onto the training field. Mitsuki, Shikadai, Inojin, and a few other classmates were already training when Sarada arrived.

“Hey!” Shikadai said acknowledging Sarada’s presence, ever since Sarada came back from her first ANBU mission, she was emotionless, her comrades have been trying to pry whatever happened out of her, but she wouldn’t utter a single word. Sarada nodded in Shikadai’s direction and set her stuff down,

“Hi, does anyone want to spar with me?” Sarada said trying to weave emotion into her speech, but she failed miserably. Mitsuki quickly took up the offer,

“Sarada, I’ll spar with you,” he said happily. They got into fighting positions, Mitsuki ended up using sage mode, but Sarada beat him in less than 15 minutes. Boruto happened to wander by the training field, he heard Mitsuki yell in pain, fear overtook him as he ran to see him fly into a tree. Sarada held onto another tree for support, she was panting from using her most dangerous power, her last resort.

“What the f**k happen here?!” Boruto yelled helping Mitsuki stand, Sarada quickly put her ANBU mask on and struggled to stand, but she had to leave before a very awkward situation took place, too late.

“YOU AGAIN!” Boruto yelled across the poor destroyed field, Boruto disappeared from Mitsuki’s side and reappeared in front of Sarada, grabbing her arm he hissed in a low voice coated with bloodlust,

“No one can hurt my friends and get away with it…”

“Ever heard of a spar Dumb**s,” Sarada hissed back, their classmates were to busy attending to Mitsuki’s injuries to notice the exchanging of harsh words behind them. “You talk about no one can hurt your friends and get away with it, when one of your friends was severely hurt by your actions,“

Sarada said tonelessly, she felt emotion, but rarely showed it. “What the hell are you talking about?” Boruto yelled, Sarada thought she heard him mutter ‘B*tch’ under his breath, but that doesn’t matter, what matters was Shikadai had heard the yell. Boruto shook Sarada violently, her mask shifted positions and fell off. Boruto’s mouth dropped onto the floor, “Sarada?” He asked unsurely, his childhood friend was an ANBU member.

Shikadai broke the fight and Sarada left before anyone could stop her, Boruto turned to Shikadai,

“Is everyone here?” Boruto asked,

“Yeah, why?” Shikadai questioned,

“Where’s Cho Cho? She could help Sarada,” Boruto stated not knowing how much pain it caused,

“You really have no idea do you?” Shikadai stated voice quivering a little bit,

“What? what happened?” Boruto asked confused,

“5 months after you left with Sasuke, Sarada, and Cho Cho was sent on their very first ANBU mission,” Shikadai fought back tears, voice choking, he struggled to continue,

“Cho Cho never came back, the villagers believed Sarada killed Cho Cho just because of her left hand, her left hand had been burned by the Chidori and Cho Cho died from being burned,” Shikadai finished, eyes glazed with tears. Boruto couldn’t believe it, Cho Cho was dead, Boruto shook his head, but Shikadai intervened, “Ever since that incident 4 years ago, she’s broken, at first she would cut herself, but it would affect her strength so she stopped, now she keeps that stupid barrier up fencing everyone out emotionally,” Shikadai’s tears was sucked back into his eye, “Go talk to her Boruto, you weren't there that night.”

* * *

 

FLASHBACK

_Sarada returned to the hidden leaf covered in blood while dragging a corpse behind her,_

_the two guys that guarded the gate saw her as a threat,_

_an attacked._

_Brutal mistake._

_Sarada avoided the attacks easily, but let herself be dragged to interrogation building._

_The asked simple questions, She gave simple answers,_

_“Who are you?”_

_“Sarada Uchiha,”_

_“How old are you?"_

_“14,”_

_Time for the gold question_

_“What happened?”_

_“I killed them,”_

_“How?”_

_“I used a katana and Chidori,”_

_That was enough, Sarada Uchiha was sent to a mental asylum since her mother Sakura was on a mission as well as her father Sasuke._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I kill Sakura?


End file.
